Watching, Opinions and Stileisms
by agentdouble0negative2
Summary: Jackson loves watching Stiles and finally gets the courage to ask him out, but does Stiles say yes.


**So my brain really, really for some odd reason needed to write out a Jackson and Stiles fic, just 'cause and well someone suggested I do. And there isn't enough of it and yeah, I need it out of my system. However this particular one had me going for a loop considering I re-wrote it several times, trashed it and started over. So I had some a help from a buddy of mine. Keeps me on my toes and here is the result. So thanks to Rocketfan for suggesting the idea and helping me along my writing way. **

**Oh, this is probably only going to be a one shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the characters. **

**Summary: Jackson loves watching Stiles and finally gets the courage to ask him out, but does Stiles say yes. **

Jackson watched with a smile on his face as Stiles talking excitedly with Danny. The brunette was going on and on about the new Zelda game. Danny just nodded in agreement, looking at Stiles as if he was crazy. "I mean, come on Danny, is today not the best day ever," Stiles screamed out as he jumped up and down on the spot.

"Sure Stiles," Danny agreed hesitantly

Stiles frowned, "Seriously, it's Zelda!"

"Okay."

Scott and Allison appeared with Lydia in tow. Stiles and Scott made eye contact with each other and before Stiles could ask Scott called out to the brunette, "Did you get Zelda?"

Stiles beamed with happiness, he threw his arms in the air nearly knocking Danny over, "Hell yeah and when I get home I'm going to play all day every day."

Danny shook his head as he walked over to Jackson, "That kid, I swear."

Jackson sighed happily causing Danny too look at him with his eyes brow raised. He looked at Jackson then to Stiles and back to Jackson again. Yep he wasn't seeing things. Jackson was watching Stiles. And yes that was a happy smile on the blonde's features.

Derek didn't miss the low growl that escaped Jackson's throat as they watched Stiles and Scott wrestle on the ground. They were waiting for the others to show up. And Stiles hyper active mind couldn't keep still so he insisted on a wrestling match. Jackson declined. Derek had effectively managed to pin Stiles three times, each one in under thirty seconds. Scott and Stiles were on their fourth match and Stiles was holding his own, only because Scott was going easy on the brunette. But that didn't mean Stiles was winning.

Stiles groaned as his back made contact with the dirt ground. He looked up at Scott in anger, the lycan simply grinning down at him. "Got you again," Scott laughed.

Stiles huffed, "You're cheating."

Scott frowned, "Am not, I told you, I'd go easy on you."

Stiles flailed his arms, he pointed to Scott then to at himself, "Well clearly you didn't."

"Well clearly you aren't trying hard enough," Scott grinned.

Stiles growled, "I am!"

"Alright, alright, we'll try again."

Scott stood up and offered Stiles a hand. Stiles looked at it, grasped hold but instead of allowing the lycan to pull him up. However instead of that happening, Stiles pulled the lycan down. But Scott was quick, once he realized he was being pulled down, he turned to his side pulling Stiles with him, they rolled for a bit and eventually Stiles found himself pinned the ground again. Stiles huffed, "I hate you," he mumbled.

"Hey," Scott said, "I was trying to help you up but you decided to pull me down, so I decided I wasn't going to be nice."

Yep that was definitely a growl Jackson just emitted. Derek was sure of it. He was also sure he heard it too when he had pinned Stiles the ground. Something was up. He looked at Jackson and sure enough he was watching Stiles with a possessive look on his face. "You okay Jackson," Derek asked.

Jackson breathed deeply and nodded.

Yeah something was up. And if Derek was right, Jackson had feelings for Stiles. He was sure because when Stiles had managed to pin Scott down, Jackson beamed with happiness.

Allison was listening intently to Stiles rave about his new Zelda game. The boy was happy someone was actually interested in his rants about video games, other than Scott of course. Jackson of course was watching from a distance. Lydia knew that look. Jackson clearly loved the boy. She approached Jackson slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jackson jumped in the air and Lydia sent him an apologetic smile. She sat down next to him and they both just watched the two for a while. Finally after five minutes of just silence Lydia turned to Jackson and asked, "You like him don't you?"

"No," Jackson answered quickly

Lydia sent him a look, "Jackson really, you're going to try and lie when you know I can tell when you're lying?"

Jackson sighed, "Alright," he mumbled as he looked over at Stiles again, "Yeah, I like him."

Lydia grinned, "Well?"

"Well what?" Jackson said, a frown on his face

"Are you going to ask him out or what?"

"What!" Jackson yelled out in surprise

"Are. You. Going. To. Ask. Him. Out?" Lydia asked again, emphasizing each word.

Jackson sighed, "I-I well..I don't know how."

"Just ask him"

"This is different," Jackson whispered.

Lydia threw her arms in the air and let out an exaggerated sigh, "Oh for the love of god."

She stared at Jackson for a moment before calling Allison over.

Stiles grumbled as he stomped down the stairs. He threw open the door ready to yell at the person who interrupted his video game session. Just as he was about let the person have it he stopped short when he saw that it was Jackson. "Hey," Stiles breathed.

Jackson managed a smile, "Hey."

"What's up?"

Jackson took in a sharp breathe, "I was, well, umm, well are you busy Saturday?"

Stiles scratched at his the back of his head, face in deep concentration, "Hmm Saturday?"

Jackson just nodded.

"Nope, unless you count me and my bed and my TV as plans, I am doing nothing," Stiles grinned.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me."

The wii controller in Stiles' hand fell to the floor. Stiles cleared his throat, shook his head and looked at Jackson in shock, "I'm sorry, Jackson hold on a minute."

The lycan nodded and watched in amusement as Stiles jumped up and down. The brunette poked at his ear and hit the side of his head. "Okay," Stiles breathed, "I must've heard wrong, what?"

Jackson shook his head, "No, you heard right."

"Oh."

"Well?"

Stiles bit at his lip, "Umm can you, well can I-can I get back to you on my answer."

Jackson felt a twinge of disappointment surge through his body but just simply nodded his head and bid Stiles goodbye. Stiles slowly closed the door and watched through the window as Jackson drove off. Once he was sure that Jackson was gone, the brunette grabbed the wii mote from the floor and bolted up to his room. He quickly shut of the video game system, grabbed his jacket and his keys to his jeep. He slipped on his jacket and bounded down the stairs, slipped his shoes on and flew out the door. Several minutes later he found himself in front of Scott's home. "Scott," Stiles yelled as he pounded on the front door.

Scott opened the door sending Stiles a worried look, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Jackson just asked me out on date," Stiles rushed out.

Scott's eyes widen in shock, "I'm sorry..what?"

"Jackson just asked me out," Stiles said more slowly.

"Oh okay, so I heard you right," Scott said.

Stiles nodded.

"Well did you say yes?"

"No, I told him that I'd get back to him on that."

"Oh."

Stiles eyed his friend weirdly but then he jumped in shock, arms flailing "You want me to say yes!"

Scott nodded, "Yes."

"God, you're no help at all."

Stiles turned around and ran down the driveway. "Where are you going?" Scott called after the brunette.

"To ask someone else!"

Scott watched as Stiles peeled out of the driveway and headed in the direction of Danny's house. Scott took out his phone and sent the goalie a text message. "He's going to give you the same answer," Scott said as the jeep disappeared from his line of vision.

Stiles grumbled to himself as pulled up to Derek's house. This was his last stop. The goalie had said the same thing.

"_Stiles just say yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_He is a nice guy once you get to know him."_

"_Of course I know he's a nice guy, we are pack after all and we've hung out and well I mean, he is a nice guy__."_

_Danny nodded. "Alright, then go."_

"_I don't know."_

"_Just say yes."_

"_Not that easy."_

"_Sure it is, just say, sure Jackson I'll go and then you'll both go and you'll both be happy."_

_Stiles frowned. "Yep, you and Scott are on something."_

Stiles shook his head as he threw open the door to his jeep. Hell Lydia said the same thing.

"_Stiles, sweetheart I don't see what the problem is."_

"_The problem is Jackson asked me out!"_

"_And?"_

_Stiles frowned, "Are you on something, you must be on something."_

_Lydia's eyes flashed a grey, "I'm not," she growled. _

"_But I mean, why now." _

"_Stiles, don't question it, just go on the date with him." _

"_But but."_

"_Stiles, you and I both know that Jackson is just a great guy, he's just misunderstood."_

_Stiles nodded. _

"_So say yes already." _

The brunette slammed the door to his jeep and approached Derek's home. Hell Allison said the same thing. Stiles was a little hurt that Allison told him to say yes. he had gotten close the girl.

"_Stiles," Allison said gently _

_Stiles huffed, "You're my friend right?"_

_Allison nodded, "Of course I am Stiles."_

"_Why do you want me to go in a date with Jackson?"_

_Allison sighed, "Stiles."_

"_It's just, it's I like him Allison and I want him to like me too."_

"_Then go on this date Stiles."_

_Stiles huffed, "It's not that easy."_

"_Yes it is, just say yes."_

The door opened before Stiles could knock. Stiles smiled at Derek and the Alpha nodded in greeting and stepped aside. Since Derek had become in the Alpha, Stiles and Derek grew close. They picked up a brotherly bond. "You're my last resort," Stiles said.

"Jackson ask you out?"

Stiles nodded but realization sank in, "How do you know?" he asked.

"I'm the Alpha. I kind of know what happens in my pack."

Stiles frowned. "Really?"

Derek laughed, "Well not really, really but I know because he asked me."

"Asked you what?"

"He asked me if he could ask you."

"Oh."

"Did you say yes?"

Stiles shook his head. "I told him I'd get back to him."

"Stiles, I thought you liked him?"

"I do."

"Well, then this is your chance."

"I don't know Derek."

Derek sighed, "What's the problem."

"I..I what happens if when we go on this date he finds out I'm more annoying than usual and like gets up and leaves me there."

"Stiles, I don't think he'll do that."

"Well, I mean, it might and what happens if he and well, I don't want to lose him, I want him to like me."

Derek brought the teen into a hug, "If he hurts you I'll kick his ass."

"Promise?"

Derek nodded, "I promise."

"So is this your way of telling me to say yes."

Derek nodded again. "Mhmm, just say yes."

Stiles gulped as he opened the door revealing Jackson the other side. The older teen was dressed in black jeans, a white polo and black tie. Jackson had his hands behind his back. He smiled brightly at Stiles "I didn't want to bring you flowers," he said as he revealed what he was hiding, "I brought you this instead."

Stiles eyed the wrapped package in Jackson's hand. "Can I open it now?"

Jackson nodded, "Go ahead."

Stiles ripped open the package and grinned down at the green shirt that was now in his hands. It was a green shirt, with the Hyrule Symbol in yellow right in the middle. "Zelda," Stiles whispered.

"Yeah, I saw it and I thought of you," Jackson breathed.

"Thanks Jackson."

Jackson smiled a little, "You have the look that says you want to wear it now."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, but I don't want to look ridiculous."

"You won't look ridiculous."

Stiles grinned, "Thanks, but I'll stick with what I have on."

"You sure?"

"Will you wait here for me?"

Jackson laughed, "Yeah, go on."

Stiles came bounding down the stairs seconds later. He was still wearing his dark blue jeans but he was now wearing his green Zelda shirt and a black jacket. Jackson smiled at the brunette when he did a little celebration dance, "You look great."

"Thanks."

"You ready to go?"

Stiles nodded. "Mhmm."

"It was ridiculous," Stiles screamed out.

Jackson shook his head as Stiles waved his arms in the air nearly hitting a waiter that passed by. Stiles smiled apologetically to the waiter before turning back to Jackson. "It took me one hour to beat the damn boss," Stiles groaned.

The lycan shook his head, "One hour huh?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, first like boss battle and he was a pain."

"Did you get any farther."

"A little, it's a game of back and forth, besides I also kind of got sidetracked."

"From?"

"Modern Warefare."

Jackson laughed, "Video game junkie?"

Stiles stuck his tongue out, "Proud of it."

"Ever get tired."

"That's why I switch games."

"You're impossible."

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure you love me for it."

Silence fell over them. Stiles breathing hitched when he realized what he said and it only increased when Jackson didn't answer. Jackson immediately sensed the panic and fear that came off of the younger teen. He simply reached across the table and took hold of the hand that rested on top. "Hey, Stiles," Jackson said gently.

Nothing.

"Stiles look at me."

Stiles looked up, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he whispered.

"Don't apologize."

Stiles nodded.

Jackson squeezed Stiles' hand, "And you're right, for some odd unexplainable reason, I do love you your, what's the correct word for it, your, Stile-isms."

The grin on Stiles' face was back. "Stile-isms huh?"

"It's the only word that explains it all."

"Okay, I'm sure, you've heard enough of my video games, your turn to talk now."

"What do you want to hear?"

"Danny told me an interesting story a couple of weeks ago, I'd like to hear your side of it?"

"Which one?"

"You guys pissed of Derek by delaying the renovations to rebuilding his house by using the wood as a wrestling mat?"

Jackson groaned, "Oh that one."

It was late when Jackson pulled up the Stilinski household. He got out of his car and walked Stiles up the driveway to the porch. Silence fell over them. "Hey Jackson," Stiles whispered as they stood in front of the door.

"Hmmm."

"Thanks, I had a nice time."

The lycan grinned, "I did too."

"Really?"

Jackson nodded, "Really."

"Sweet," Stiles said as he turned to open the door, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jackson took in a sharp breathe .He reached grabbing hold of Stiles' arm before the brunette could enter the house. "Stiles wait."

"Yeah."

Jackson threw caution to the wind as he brought Stiles close and placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips. Stiles breathed hitched, his brain kicked into gear seconds later. He brought his hand up and gripped Jackson's tie as he responded back. Jackson pulled away slowly, and he rested his forehead against Stiles, "I really like you Stiles," he whispered.

"I like you too," Stiles breathed.

"No I mean, I like you, like you, hell I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

Stiles nodded, "I know, Jackson, I think I am too."

Jackson let out a shaky breathe, "Will you..Stiles I really had a great time tonight and well I'd like..I mean what I'm trying to ask is..Stiles will you be my boyfriend?"

Stiles grinned and nodded happily as he placed a kiss on the Jackson's lips. "Once condition though," he said.

"Sure."

"Can you stay over a bit and watch me play Zelda."

Jackson laughed, he hugged Stiles tight, inhaling the brunettes scent. "Oh yeah," he mumbled happily, "I'm definitely falling in love with you."

**Thoughts?Yes?No?Maybe?**


End file.
